


here we go again

by tcnystcnks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because lets be honest, Dad!Tony, Endgame: SteveTony, Evenutally, IronDad and SpiderSon, It'll make more sense, M/M, Oh, Oh also, Past SteveTony, Shifting perspectives, They become friends, and i am posting it here, background rhodeypepper, but i love it, but they aren't currently, in this au, it is shameless and i don't promise that it is good, past buckytony, past stephentony, read it, steve and bucky aren't friends, the story basically kind of jumps around and is told from various people's perspectives, this is more organised that tumblr, this is my mamma mia!au, tony stark is a single dad, um, wait i'm not explaining that right, well i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: So the thing isPeter didn’t really need a dad at his weddingbut maybe his Pops did--aka my mamma mia!au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my mamma mia!au  
> i cannot promise that this will be updated regularly, but i am currently working on it; so hopefully it will see completion soon  
> the story doesn't strictly follow the storyline of the original musical; but it does heavily borrow from it with only a few minor tweaks  
> enjoy!!

 

The thing is, Peter knew he didn’t really need a dad at his wedding. 

He already had one.

And his Pops was amazing. 

Like, walked away from a Fortune 500 company to raise the orphan child of his dead college friends amazing.

And then moved to an obscure island off the coast of Greece so that Peter could have a normal childhood amazing.

Helped Peter get into Cambridge (where he met MJ, the girl he was going to marry) amazing. 

But his Pops was also lonely.

Like, extremely lonely. 

Like when he dropped Peter at Cambridge, and he found him still on campus hours later, reminiscing over his time there.

Or when Peter came back over spring break to surprise his dad  ~~and introduce him to MJ,~~ and saw him nursing a bottle of scotch on the rooftop. 

And the time when Aunt Pepper visited and handed Pops what Peter swore was a wedding invitation, and he just threw it into the fire and didn’t come out of his workshop for a week. 

Peter doesn’t remember much of his childhood; he was really young when his birth parents died so all he’s ever known is life with his Pops

but he does remember Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper baby-sitting him when he was 5 

his Pops sneaking in at like midnight when he thought Peter was sleeping

the sound of wine glasses clinking and laughter

the headboard banging against the wall

his Pops whispering  _i love you_  to someone who was decidedly not Peter

Peter doesn’t remember much, but he remembers that his Pops was happy

Not that his Pops isn’t happy when Peter’s around but well- Peter isn’t around that much anymore and now that he’s getting married, he’s gonna be visiting much less

So the thing is

Peter didn’t really need a dad at his wedding

but maybe his Pops did

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182224934117/things-i-need-but-dont-know-how-to-make)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	2. Chapter 2

 

In the end, Peter sends letter to all three men in his Pop’s journal.

It took weeks (and bribing Harley with the rights to his bachelor party), but Peter finally got the names and details of all the men his father had loved before.

He wrote them all cursory letters, simply pushing the wedding invitation into the envelope and writing a short  _it’d mean a lot to me if you could come_  note and purposely leaving it unsigned.

Technically, he wasn’t lying to any of them, just simply allowing them to believe it was Pops who was inviting them, instead of, you know, their possible future stepson. 

it was all really cloak and dagger and Peter was quite frankly proud of himself for coming up with it in the first place.

until he found out from Ned that all three of them had RSVP’d. 

\--

Peter would like to state for the record, that he wasn’t freaking out

he was fine

his lungs felt like they weren’t working properly and his vision was blurry, but honestly, he was  _fine_

it was totally no big deal that all three of them were coming to the wedding

it could be like a whole Bachelor thing, and his Pops could choose who to give his rose to by the end of wedding

(see? peter was fine. everything was fine. he had it all under control)

\--

The first to arrive was Dr. Stephen Strange, the first guy from his Pop’s journal

Wiping his clammy hands against his sweats, Peter goes down the pier to help the man with his bags (well, bag but the sentiment is the same) and introduce himself

“Hi, I’m Peter”

“Right, Tony’s boy? I didn’t know he had a kid”

“I’m not really his son, um, Pops took me when I was 5. My parents died in a car crash, and I never really knew them”

Strange nods, a small smile on his lips, “Tony always did have too much heart and no idea what to do with it”

“So,” Peter says, tactfully changing the subject, “How do you know my Pops?”

Strange stops then, turning towards Peter with a slight frown, “Your father never mentioned me?”

There’s hints of a british accent that Peter missed before, and it lines up with the story Peter read that they’d met at college.

He wisely decides against mentioning that and instead chooses a vague, “He said that you guys met at Cambridge, but he doesn’t usually talk about life before me,” he shrugs, “Pops likes to pretend that his life started the day he adopted me”

Strange hums before continuing to walk up the pier, and it’s only when they reach the hotel that he says “Your father was the love of my life. I’d never met anyone like him until we met, and I can’t say I’ve met quite as interesting since we parted ways. It’ll be good to see him again; for old time’s sake”

For the first time since Peter sent out those letters, he finally thinks this might turn out to be a good thing

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182357590572/mamma-mia-au-p1)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	3. Chapter 3

 

Peter is in so much trouble

Like heaps of trouble

Worse than that time when he tried to slip away at night playing vigilante

Worse than that time he got lost during his exchange year in Europe and Pops couldn’t reach him for 5 days because he pawned off his phone in a pursuit of his  _soul_

He looks up at the three men standing in front of him, each as awkward and unsettled by the other as the next and thinks to himself, 

_yeah, this is bad_

_\--_

“The thing is right,” he’s also crying to Ned, who is nodding his head sympathetically, “I don’t get why they all came!”

“I mean, its not like Pops got pregnant and had me,” he cringed at the mental image, “I’m not their bastard son from a yester-year fling. I’m the orphan that Tony Stark felt bad for and picked up.”

He rolls his eyes at Ned’s offended expression, “That’s literally what I am!!”

“One, I was hoping for”

“Two, I get. It is a Stark wedding and you know, people wanna come”

“But three?! Why did all three of them have to come?!”

“Why did three who have to come?” Peter turns out to see his Aunt Pepper leaning against the doorframe, and flies against the room to give her a hug, before pulling back and solemnly saying,

“Aunt Pep, my wedding is in danger”

\--

Aunt Pepper is a godsend

After 25 years, Peter finally gets why Pops worships the ground she walks on

Hell, he’s halfway towards following her around and throwing petals wherever she walks

\--

(Uncle Rhodey might deserve some of the credit as well)

(like 12%)

\--

He manages to hide the three grown men from his Pops for a whole 5 days, which is supremely impressive given how small this island is

(and the fact that Pops retrofitted it with an all-seeing security system when they moved like 20 years ago)

Steve and Stephen (it’s already so annoying) are easy; because they  _listen_

(Peter’s having a hard time imagining why Pops ever fell for them, they’re such squares though)

James on the other hand (seriously his dad had a  _type),_ James was beyond thrilled to be on an island he hadn’t seen since his graduation, and he was hell bent on exploring it all over again

It didn’t help that the evening James arrived, Pops was wearing his roughed up denim jumpsuit (that hugged him in all the right ways, Aunt Pepper said after a couple glasses of wine)

Pops was also bending down to pick up something and Peter had to listen to James whistle lowly and move to honest-to-god  _grab_  his father’s ass before Peter hauled him back and explained to him that Pops didn’t exactly know he was there

To be fair, all three men took it into stride that they were bunking with the ex(es) of the man they’d come to win back

And Peter, in all honesty, did not expect it to take 5 days for Pops to notice the new people on his island

(he knew the slip up was because Pops was so focused on wedding planning, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad)

(not if one of those men was the man that would make Pops happy)

\--

\--

Tony is having a good day

a really good day

The wedding decorations were  _finally_  almost all up

Howard had thankfully never replied to his invitation

and his Honey Bear had gotten rip roaring drunk with him

(so, he was still a little tipsy from last night but that didn’t mean anything)

He is having a good day

And then he trips

Over that broken piece of wood in the floorboards

Trips and slips and braces himself for the fall, eyes closed and mind resigned

Braces himself for the fall that never comes because of a hand that snags itself on his lower back

and he opens his eyes (and mouth) to thank his good Samaritan, 

brown locks into blue 

and he can’t hide the naked shock in his voice, 

“ _Steve?”_

(so maybe he’s more tipsy than he thought)

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182755881942/mamma-mia-au-p2)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter backtracks slightly, and is written almost entirely in steve's perspective

 

Both Bucky and Steve arrive together

They arrive within a day of Stephen (that was going to get old so quickly), and Peter has just enough time to appreciate that all three men came before he notices the obvious similarities (and differences)

Steve, like Stephen (it was already old) shows up in a suit, while Bucky is stressed in a polo shirt and shorts

The first thing Peter says when he sees Bucky, stupidly, is, “You have a metal arm”

And then he slaps his hand across his mouth in shock because  _he is the absolute worst that is so insensitive what is wrong with him he’s ruined everything for his P-_

but Bucky is laughing so he figures it’s alright

“Like Father like son eh?” he says, and  _wow_  that’s a strong Brooklyn accent

Peter rubs his hand behind his neck, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it quite like that, I just don’t remember reading about a metal arm”

“Reading?” Steve’s voice is a weird pitch and Peter  _really_  needs to stop opening his mouth

“So the thing is,” he starts as he’s walking up to the hotel, “Pops doesn’t actually know you’re here”

\--

\--

The minute they step off the island Steve feels charged in a way he hasn’t in over 15 years old

He had a decent ride over to the island (Bucky was someone he was going to get along with he could tell), but the butterflies in his stomach were persistent 

(putting a face to  _James_  wasn’t the best start to this trip but Steve was willing to roll with the punches)

But stepping onto the island, the place Tony came to get away from  _Steve,_  it makes him want to instantly curl into a ball and cry

And then Peter is suddenly in front of them, talking a mile a minute and it stuns Steve, just how much like Tony he is

He bites down the urge to tell Peter how much he’s grown, because he’s fairly certain that Tony never mentioned him to his kid, and Peter had been too young at the time to remember

but the need to wrap Peter in a hug, to kiss his forehead and ask how his  _A stòr_ is, its overwhelming

the fact that Tony doesn’t actually know he’s on the island doesn’t help things

but he’s rolling with the punches, so he tamps down all his feelings and puts on his  _aw chucks_  smile

(from the way Peter’s face softens slightly, he thinks its working)

_\--_

Meeting Pepper and Jim again is, in a word,  _terrifying_

“Jim,” he says, extending his hand, “how’ve you been”

“It’s Col.Rhodes. Or did your years out of service make you forget your manners  _Captain?”_

Steve gulps, and lifts his hands against his forehead, “Apologies Colonel”

“He’s not the one you owe an apology to,” a voice behind him makes him turn, where he sees Pepper (and behind her, Bucky valiantly trying not to laugh)

“That’s why I’m here Ma’am”

Pepper is all smiles and insists that he call her Pepper, they’ve known each other for years after all, but her heel still digs into his shoes anyway so he’s not fooled

After they leave, Bucky slings an arm across his shoulder, “You must’a really fucked with Tony huh?”

Steve shakes his head, blinking back tears, “You don’t know the half of it”

“I’ve got some idea”

There’s a certain bite in Bucky’s voice that makes Steve turn to face him, and the hardness in his jaw reminds Steve that he isn’t the only ex on this island

\--

Peter begs and pleads with all three of them to avoid Tony until he’s had a chance to break the news to him; which- given that Bucky’s first instinct when they saw Tony was to go to  _grab his ass_  Steve can see where he’s coming from

but it doesn’t make it easier

knowing that after so many years Tony is just a few steps away from him, that all he had to do was walk into the patio and he’d see him again, it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done

Spending time with Bucky helped though

for someone that he’d just met a few days ago, he and Bucky got on like old friends; and it was nice to distract himself from Tony by following Bucky around the island

according to Bucky, him and Tony had met while Tony was vacationing on the island for the very first time; and they’d got on immediately

“I’ve always had a thing for mouthy brunettes,” he says; mouth full of berries that he found on the side of a rock (of course they’re safe Steve i’m not insane), “something that his son seems to have picked up from him” he nods to where Peter is with his 2 friends

“Adopted” Steve hears himself, and at quizzical look being set his way he elaborates, “Peter’s adopted. The kid of an old friend of Tony’s”

He rubs his hand behind his neck, “I uh, met Tony a few months after he adopted Peter”

Bucky whistles lowly, “You really fucked up didn’t you”

\--

It continues like this for about a week

In the morning, Steve and Bucky go exploring

they come back to an extremely stilted (on Steve’s side anyway) meal with Jim and Pepper; and when he can- Peter

Seeing Peter is still incredibly hard for Steve, because he’s constantly faced with the sheer amount of time he missed in the boy’s life

He still remembers with stunning clarity, watching Scooby Doo reruns with a small runt with a massive mop of hair, and its jarring to realise that, that little boy has grown into the man who’s  _god,_ about to get  _married_  in a few weeks

~~he can’t even begin to imagine how Tony must be feeling~~

\--

Steve’s walking across the property, hands shoved into his pockets, when he sees Tony and his whole world just  _stops_

Tony looks,  _god,_ he’s barely fucking aged

which is a complete lie since he’s clearly got crow feet and peppered hair but he just looks so good; wearing those  _damned_  overalls that fit him so well even years later

and Steve, god

Steve is still so in love with him even after all these years

and its so irrational because  _Steve_  was the one to fuck it up by going back to Sharon but he just, he loves Tony so much 

he makes to move away, trying to respect Peter’s wishes

but then he sees Tony trip and all bets are off

He’s stuck his hand out to brace Tony’s fall before he can properly think of it, and he’s so swept up by finally having Tony  _in his arms_  that he forgets everything that Peter says

He leans closer without consciously realising what he’s doing

and then Tony says  _Steve?_  in that shocked, incredulous voice he usually reserves for subpar science work

and it jars Steve back to reality

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a thing for making my characters bilingual (which you'd have noticed if you've read any of my work)  
> A stor means treasure in irish, and it's Steve's petname for Peter in this au
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183127954097/mamma-mia-au-p3)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
